1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holographic storage devices and more particularly relates to calibrating holographic storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are storing ever-larger quantities of data. To meet this increasing demand, storage device manufacturers are increasing the areal densities of magnetic storage devices, optical storage devices, and the like. Unfortunately, limitations such as material limitations, paramagnetic limits, limitations on the wavelengths of available lasers, and the like may restrict future increases in areal densities.
Holographic storage may support increased data storage densities, providing a technology to support the increasing demand for storage. However, to be a viable storage technology, holographic storage media must be interchangeable among a plurality of holographic storage devices, including different models of holographic storage devices and devices from different manufacturers.
For example, a first holographic storage device must be able to write data to a storage media that can be read by a second holographic storage device. In addition, if the second holographic storage device writes additional data to the storage media, the first holographic storage device must be able read the additional data from the storage media. Similarly, a third holographic storage device must be able to successfully read all data written by both the first and the second holographic storage devices.
Unfortunately, a holographic storage device may be sufficiently sensitive to differences between data written by the holographic storage device and data written by other holographic storage devices that interoperability is compromised. For example, a first and second holographic storage device produced by different manufacturers may each be unable to read data written by the other because of read and write channel sensitivities.